


A New Beginning

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to leave everything behind on Earth-2, Jesse asks Cisco for a favor. (Post-2x14.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic was inspired by anything, it's that BEAUTIFUL speech Cisco gave to Killer Frost about why she should help them find Zoom's lair in 2x14. I cried. I seriously love Cisco more and more with every episode.
> 
> Also, yay! Jesse's finally freed! So, yeah, I guess this fic was also inspired by me being REALLY anxious to see how she's going to attempt to adjust to her new life over on Earth-1!
> 
> Warning: I mention something in the first paragraph that you will be VERY confused by if you haven't read the post-2x13 Chronicles of Cisco entry. Here's the link: chroniclesofcisco.tumblr.com. (It's the one with the Vibe/Reverb pic!)
> 
> The rest is just speculation and me needing to get all of my Cisco feels out. ENJOY! :D

The one thing Cisco couldn’t stop thinking about since the moment he got back home was the fact that he supposedly had powers he had never even dreamed of. He had seen them in action and they looked insanely badass…despite the fact that they were being used to hurt Barry. Cisco was definitely _not_ for the whole “we could be gods” deal his double had laid on him, but he figured that if he could harness these other powers, he might be able to better protect himself. Being semi-omniscient and being able to see the future (when his powers actually worked) were _incredible_ abilities…but they wouldn’t save his life. Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Vandal Savage, Hartley… He’d been a victim too many times. And now he was officially on Zoom’s bad side for aiding in Barry’s rescue. Even though they had closed the final breach, something told Cisco their fight wasn’t over. The future wasn’t looking any brighter. He didn’t have to vibe to know that. So, like he did on the tram over in Earth-2, he decided to start spending his free time practicing. _Something_ had to trigger this power. He immediately realized that it wasn't fear like his vibes because, boy, had he been feeling a lot of that lately and…nothing. He was going to figure it out…even if it killed him.

It had been a solid three minutes that he was staring at the chair in front of him, arm outstretched, doing nothing more than willing his powers to work when Jesse walked into the workroom.

“Cisco?” she asked.

“Jesse, hey!” he said as he retracted his arm and started running his fingers through his hair, trying to act casual. “What’s up?”

“Um, I just wanted to talk to you,” she said. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, no, not at all,” Cisco said. “Just…stretching. Everything okay?”

He motioned for her to sit down on the chair he was attempting to move.

“Define ‘okay’,” Jesse said sarcastically. “I mean…I just saw The Flash die at the hands of the man who held me prisoner for months on end. And I’m stuck in a foreign universe for the rest of my life…so there’s that.”

She nervously rubbed her hands over her thighs.

“Jesse, I don’t know what to say,” Cisco said, honestly feeling sorry for the fragile, young girl in front of him.

She didn’t deserve anything that happened to her. She was just a victim of fate. Cisco knew what that felt like.

“That’s okay,” Jesse said, “because I was actually wondering if you could _do_ something for me.”

“Anything,” Cisco said.

Jesse took a deep breath, unsure of how to word her request.

“Cisco, my dad told me about your powers,” Jesse said. “How you’ve been able to get vibes of my earth…of me…before. He told me that’s how he found out Zoom was keeping me alive.”

“Yeah,” Cisco said.

“I was hoping maybe…you could possibly…check up on my family?” Jesse asked. “They’re probably worried sick about about my dad and I and I…you know…want to make sure Zoom hasn’t gotten to them.”

“Um, sure,” Cisco said. “I can try. Uh…give me your hand.”

Jesse held her hand out and Cisco grabbed a hold of it. He closed his eyes expecting something to happen…but nothing did. It felt like a mental block he couldn’t push through. He didn’t want to let Jesse down, though, so he tried for ten more seconds before he let go.

“What did you see?” Jesse asked.

“I…Jesse, I’m sorry,” Cisco said, “but I didn’t see anything.”

“Well, maybe you need the goggles,” Jesse suggested.

“No, I shouldn’t,” Cisco said. “I didn’t need them when I vibed off your dad.”

A lightbulb then went off in Cisco’s head.

“Maybe it’s the breaches…” he said.

“What?” Jesse asked.

“The breaches,” Cisco repeated. “The first time I vibed your earth was _after_ they opened…when Atom Smasher attacked. Maybe now that they’re all closed…”

“…you can’t see it anymore,” Jesse finished his sentence.

“Jesse, I’m sorry,” Cisco said.

“No, it’s not your fault,” Jesse assured him. “It was a stupid request, anyway. I just…I don’t know.”

“No, Jesse, I get it,” Cisco said. “What you had to do was…insane. No other way to put it, really. I mean… _no_ _one_ on any earth has _ever_ done what you and your dad just did. I can’t even imagine what you must be going through.”

A tear started to fall down Jesse’s cheek.

“It’s just like… _everything_ and _everyone_ I’ve come to know and love my entire life…it’s like they no longer exist,” Jesse said. “And it’s not like moving to another country. I’m in another godforsaken universe and I can _never_ go back! …And Zoom’s still on the loose over there and we can’t do anything about it…”

Cisco nodded his head, taking in every word Jesse was saying. The least he could do was attempt to comfort her.

“Jesse,” he said, “like I said, I…can’t even begin to empathize with you. You’re probably scared beyond belief and you should be. It’s okay. But I do know something about having your life be turned upside down. It’s funny. When I first learned about my powers…I thought I was just…one of the unlucky ones. The poor sucker who was forced to…relive his death and over and over and over…”

“What?” Jesse asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

“Long story,” Cisco said. “But then I met Reverb…and the other Barry and Killer Frost and I realized that there are some things in our lives that are destined to happen. Barry may not be The Flash on every earth, but he’ll always have Iris. Caitlin, on the other hand, she’s destined to lose the ones she loves. And I…looks like every version of me is stuck with these powers. You know, you remind me a lot of Kendra…my ex-girlfriend.”

“Ex?” Jesse asked. “What happened?”

“Well, in a surprising turn of events,” Cisco said, “she found out that she was a reincarnated Egyptian priestess…who already had a soulmate.”

Jesse chuckled.

“You’re joking, right?” she asked.

Cisco just stared at her.

“ _That’s_ _a_ _thing_ _here_?” she continued.

“Apparently,” Cisco said.

“How do I remind you of her?” Jesse asked.

“Because, like you,” Cisco said, “she had to accept a new reality. And after she learned who she was…she couldn’t go back to her old life, either, and that was… _terrifying_ to her. I don’t doubt that it still is. But I’m going to tell you what I told her: everyday gets a little bit more normal. If you ever need anything…I’m here for you. We all are. And, you’re smart, so I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that this world is any better than your’s. It’s not perfect but, right now, it’s safe. You and your dad are safe…and that’s all that matters.”

Jesse took a few moments to take it all in and calm her breathing.

“Thank you, Cisco,” she eventually said. “I really appreciate that.”

“Anytime,” he responded.

Jesse got up from her chair and started heading toward the doorway. All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks.

“Maybe it’s not emotion,” Jesse said, turning back around to face Cisco.

“What?” Cisco asked, turning his chair toward her and raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe…like how Barry channels the Speed Force, you have to connect to something physical, not emotional,” she said. “Everything has its own vibrational frequency, so try channeling that.”

And with that, Jesse left. Cisco should’ve been surprised, but this was Harry’s daughter. It looked like being a know-it-all ran in the family. He faced back toward the chair Jesse had just been sitting on and took a deep breath. What she was talking about sounded impossible, but the least he could do was try. He closed his eyes and stretched his arm out. From the chair he was sitting on to the floor below his feet, Cisco attempted to lock in on their frequencies. He was shocked when he realized that, the more he focused, the easier it became to do just that. His body started tingling and he knew something was happening. It was only a matter of seconds before Cisco felt a surge of power rush through his arm and out his palm. The chair had rolled ten feet across the floor. Slowly, Cisco lowered his arm. He now knew what Reverb had been talking about. The sudden jolt of adrenaline was overwhelming…a feeling he’d never felt before.

“Oh my god,” were the only words he managed to get out.

“Oh my god,” he repeated, cautiously standing up.

Cisco looked around his workroom, pondering his next move. He then realized he should tell the one other person who knew about this…the one other person he knew would be able to help.

“Barry!” he yelled as he ran out of the workroom and down the hallway toward the cortex.


End file.
